The present invention relates to an improvement in a synthetic-speech calculator.
A synthetic-speech calculator is well known in the art of calculators. The prior art synthetic-speech calculator was adapted such that audible sounds indicative of operation results were derived at a fixed speed, on a fixed order and in a fixed way. Therefore, it was very difficult to transfer the operation results which were audibly dictated onto a slip of paper.